In general, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, smartphones, or tablet personal computers (PCs), have been necessarily used for communication in a modern society. Various units for protecting these portable electronic devices have been researched and developed due to their high prices and outer surface special processing thereof. In particular, various types of cases, whereby a crack or scratch can be prevented from occurring due to contact between sides, rear surfaces, and edges of the portable electronic devices and other objects when the portable electronic devices are carried, or partial abrasion can be prevented from occurring due to user's hand grasp, the portable electronic devices are accommodated so as to protect various manipulation buttons or keys and exteriors of the portable electronic devices are protected, have been suggested.
Meanwhile, the portable electronic devices each include an open type port that enables connection of a connector of a peripheral device, such as a charging unit, to sides of the portable electronic device and charging of the portable electronic devices. Since the case has a through hole formed therein so that an insertion type connector of the peripheral device can be connected to the open type port through the through hole, a contact point terminal of the insertion type connector of the peripheral device physically comes into contact with a contact point terminal of the open type port such that the use, i.e., charging of the peripheral device can be performed.
However, since the open type port of the portable electronic device generally has a structure of a concave groove shape and the insertion type connector of the peripheral device generally has a structure of a convex protrusion shape, damage or breakage in which physical contact point states of connectors become loose with reciprocal repeated combination and separation, a contact state of the contact point terminals becomes bad, or contact point terminals of the connectors may be bent or crooked according to a separation direction when the connectors are separated from each other.
Also, when the open type port and the insertion type connector are coupled to each other in a reverse direction or an unreasonable force is applied to the open type port and the insertion type connector with a wrong using method, a printed circuit board (PCB) connected to the contact point terminal may be damaged with damage of the contact point terminal, and in this case, an economical loss in which the PCB needs to be replaced with a new one, may occur.
Furthermore, since the open type port has always an open state, when foreign substances, such as dust and water, are introduced into the open type port, an unstable connection state may be established, and esthetic appeal of the portable electronic device may be lowered.